


Falling Asleep and Waking Up

by distelhawk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and cuddling, but not really spoilery, just feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distelhawk/pseuds/distelhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was still new for him, sleeping like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Asleep and Waking Up

It was still new for him, sleeping like this. Falling asleep and waking up with a heavy weight over him, wrapped all around him like a clinging octopus. It wasn't how he preferred to sleep, super-soldier body always running too high as it was, but it was a small price to pay when it led to being greeted with a lazy, happy smile in the morning and no loud screaming in the night.

In sleep, Bucky clung to Steve like a monkey. The moment he fell asleep his arms and legs wrapped themselves around Steve and did not let up once throughout the night. At first Steve had been worried, wondered if maybe they should go back to sleeping apart and even, for half a second, considered that maybe dormant Winter Soldier reflexes resurfaced.

None of that was the case. Instead, for the first time since Steve had found him again, Bucky looked rested. Smile easy, warm and always a little self deprecating on his face making Steve's heart squeeze. Bucky never said anything, and neither did Steve. But he did hold Bucky a little closer, nuzzling his nose into the smaller man's hair every time a half-asleep Bucky sighed happily and mumbled three words.

"Warm, finally warm."


End file.
